The Magic of Childhood
by Funseeker
Summary: Featuring The 4 Hogwarts Founders as Children: the First Magical Signs of all The Hogwarts Four; in order of appearance: Rowena, Salazar, Godric and Helga!


**~ Thirst 4 Knowledge ~**

Nobody had expected her to crawl out of the playpen which was made of her clan's Scottish fabric. She was even least expected to crawl into the library, take in her little hands the booklet _Wisdom of Our Grandmothers_ and nibble it systematically at all the four corners.

**Secret Cookie (1 year old)**

The nurse was horrified how her protégée was destroying the clan's heritage cheerfully: "It's a piece of luck that I'm the first to find her," the kind-hearted girl was thinking. Meanwhile they were scrambling for the precious spoils and Rowena was whining reluctantly, the booklet transformed into a cookie. Greedily she tried to stuff into her mouth the huge cookie, made of white(!) flour, rich with pieces of haselnuts and strawberries. The nurse prevented her from doing so and they shared the cookie. Then she took little girl in her arms and whispered her: 'This shall be our little secret, right?'

The slightly tearful baby-blueness changed to brilliant blue drills and nurse watched all scared how all the little and big secrets of her own life rolled before her eyes.

Fortunatelly Rowena didn't understand most of the things seen. She kept drooling happily and tugging nurse's hair.

Years later when Rowena was studying parapsychology it became clear to her that she ate the book because she wanted to consume the book but she couldn't read it at the age of one year and a few months.

**~ His First Hiss ~**

Although he had kept most of his immature and irresponsible characteristics for his whole life, Salazar very soon expressed the wish to take on a certain responsibility: already as a toddler Salazar wanted to take care that the cats' bowl was always full of fresh camel milk. Cats always drunk up this milk in the middle of afternoon siesta. At least Salazar's mum was firmly and fully convinced about this untill one afternoon she woke up thanks to loud hissing. Salazar, who had spoken no human words so far, was in an animated debate with a snow-white crowned snake. Mum had a hysterical fit rightaway; a parselmouth in the family is a bad omen because means a curse lying over the family for generations!

**Snakes' Fidelity (3 years old)**

'Promise me you'll stop associating with this-this … brood of snakes …!' Salazar's mum finally stopped yelling at her first-born (even hysterical women need to breathe!). Salazar used the pause for his first word in his mother tongue, a choleric and brisk: 'NO!'

'Then I shall tell the father,' she threatened.

'NO, YOU WON'T!' he pointed at mother with his right arm and with the left arm at the snake. Because of the Fidelius Charm mum couldn't sneak him on to the father. Even the Secret Keeper couldn't tell it even if she wanted. If the white snake ever wished to betray herself, only Salazar himself would have understood her.

But later on Om Salazar got more familiar with her son's talents. Of course he'd always been perfecting and studying his language skills. He found out that a crowned snake is actually indispensable in an ancient and malevolent family of Dark wizards (and witches!) …

**~ Saxons and Celts ~**

Godric just couldn't wait to spend a couple of days at his grandparents' who invited all their grandchildren. There nobody would trouble him with proper manners. Surely also wilder and accordingly to this also more interesting games would be allowed. Their favourite game was Saxons and Celts, a contemporary version of dark wizards and Aurors or Muggle cops and robbers.

They got a little too absorbed by the game – and the garden shed collapsed in dust and ashes. Grandpa bewitched them one by one and put them in the age line. Grandma came akimbo, gave them a strict look and asked: 'Who did this?'

'All of us,' replied the bravest but not the oldest Godric.

'And how?' she kept interrogating.

It was cristally clear to him that something was wrong but with a naughty look and tongue between his teeth he told the truth: 'By fire and sword.'

**Post-battle Restoration (5 years old)**

'No more games; for today you've done enough damage,' the grandpa ordered. All the guilty ones were thinking what an injustice was happening to them.

But only Godric had his sense for justice developed enough to take all the responsibility upon himself. He made bold to suggest: 'And what if we repare everything?'

'Don't be ridiculous,' grandpa overruled him, 'Enough of savagery for toda– confound you!' he cried in surprise when he looked at the just collapsed shed. It was standing at its place, there wasn't a single trace of destruction anywhere.

'Godric, have you done this?' his gran asked him.

'No, I only made a wish.'

'You showed your signs of magic very soon,' the grandma softened.

'And what signs …!' the grandpa admired him.

'I'll send an owl to his parents right away,' was alarmed the grandma, 'We must celebrate this!'

'Can we ruin something more?' suggested Godric; it came clear to him today he shall not any more be punished for any trespass.

**~ Noble rebel ~**

She couldn't have cared less for the high-born visitors! All that little Helga knew was that her pastel blue best dress meant no more playing with dirt!

At: 'You'll be beautiful as a princess!' and likely stimulations she replied only with sulky stamping and yearning looks in the direction of the garden. Finally they've dressed the little princess up and left her alone. She sneaked outdoors. At the edge between garden and wood she noticed a young badger. The remarkable little animal was playful in Helga's style and together they've to dug through entire garden. The important political visitor decided that the completelly mud-covered Helga shall not be appropriate match to their remote-future chief but she decided that badger is a fitting freedom mascote.

**Bloody Mud (4 years old)**

Helga also had to be attend the parting after unsuccessful meeting. The elves have already cleaned and remaded her dress to make it look as fairy as possible. Her father wanted to change high-born visitors' opinion after having seen her so sweet and under the effect of Calming Draught: 'Well, chief, my daughter would like to appologise you for that muddy inconvenience …'

Helga was shifting from one foot to the other and unravelling glittering threads, woven into her hair. To her horror her father was implying again: 'I admit Helga hasn't behaved yet as a proper princess, but we shall train her more! Everyone of our high origin has been highly honest and willing to make sacrifices. No worries, you can be sure. Sure that she isn't snobbish and spoilt! Sure that she shall go to look for your son on the battlefield over muddy swamps of blood …'

'Muddy self-praise is bloody recommendation,' pipped up Helga and delightfully observed the effect of her words: stinking mud covered both delegations. We really don't have to say that the mire's epicentre was exactly above the high-born visitor. She found this more than just but she didn't have time to giggle. Her parents dragged her away to a long lecture how only children and fools tell the truth. Little Helga was puffing huffily for she was the only one of the participants who spoke the very truth.

A/N:

In Slovene folk tales a snow-white crowned snake often plays a nice role, usually children feed her milk and in exchange she takes care of the family's prosperity.

You must have guessed where they came from, at least for Rowena and Salazar (obviously Scotland Highlands and the Near East, more precisely, Arabia Felix (present-day Yemen)).

The other two: Godric Celtic Wales and Helga the sweet and rich land of Viking Denmark. I have a thing for Founders, but not the British-centric ideas abt them ;)))

It's an old fic, it's been on a HP forum for ages, but only posting now ;)


End file.
